The present invention relates to a sales registration apparatus which performs sales registration processing with respect to items for sale in accordance with various fixed control data set in an internal memory and, more particularly, to a sales registration apparatus which can simplify the operation for setting various fixed control data in the memory.
In sales registration apparatuses such as terminals of a POS (Point-Of-Sales) system in large retail stores, e.g., department stores, supermarkets and the like and electronic cash registers in small retail stores, sales registration files for registering sales data of items such as price, number, department code data, and the like entered by operating registration keys provided on a keyboard are stored in an internal memory unit.
Even if the sales registration apparatuses having the same specifications are used, contents of these sales registration files differ in accordance with a size of the POS system, types of items to be sold, a difference in methods for totaling sales or in demands of users. Generally, sales registration apparatuses are manufactured to have the same specifications, and when the apparatus is delivered or located on a certain sales floor designated by the user, the sales registration files required by the user are set in the internal memory of the apparatus.
However, in order to reduce manuacturing cost, the sales registration apparatus of this type does not comprise a specific interface for automatically inputting various fixed control data such as department code, name of item, price for each department, item code which constitute the sales registration files. Therefore, when the fixed data are set in the internal memory, they must be entered by operating keys provided on a keyboard for each step in a predetermined procedure. For this reason, when a plurality of sales registration apparatuses are to be delivered to a single user or when those having the same registration file content are delivered to different users, fixed control data must be set by operating keys on the keyboard for each apparatus. As a result, the overall time required for setting fixed control data is increased, and fixed control data can be erroneously set.